If Stranger Things Went To Hogwarts
by magicaimeepea
Summary: *UPDATED* What if El's gang went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and met the main characters? Join them on their journey to England to the best magical school in the world. NEW CHAPTERS ON WEDNESDAYS! (I HOPE) Please leave reviews and pm me with ideas!
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

Chapter 1 ~ The letter

Eleven woke up in Hopper's shack. Her room was warm and her unicorn slippers were waiting for her at the foot of her bed. Pulling back her teal duvet she got up, her pale pink night-dress keeping her warm. She padded into the kitchen where some Eggos and bacon were sat. Hopper smiled softly as El took her place, and he offered her a fried egg.

" Did you sleep well?"

El nodded in reply, already tucking into her breakfast. She was eagerly tucking into her breakfast, listening to the static crackling of the radio as Hopper tuned it into a channel. Her thoughts began to drift away from Hawkins and towards the idea of going on holiday. She wanted to go somewhere else to clear her head from all that had occured in the last year. She wanted to go away with her friends and forget about everything. Hopper broke her thoughts when the radio fired into action and he spoke, smiling at her with soft eyes.

"You do know a letter came for you in the post!"

The food practically fell out of El's mouth! She had never had a letter before.

"Really?!"

"Yes!" Hopper handed her an envelope with a crest containing a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle. They were in four colours; red, green, yellow and blue. Sloping handwriting addressed the letter to 'Jane (Eleven) Hopper, the shack in the woods, Hawkins, America'

She pulled it open and inside was an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She must call Mike and tell him.

" El! This is amazing you will be going to England to go to school, you have to phone Mike right away!"

Instantly the phone rang. It was Mike.

"El! How are you? Meet me at my basement in 20 minutes we need to discuss something!"

Her eyes began to glow as she got butterflies in her stomach, this happened whenever she saw Mike. They had been dating for a month now, but she still felt this way every time she heard his voice. Nancy had told her it was normal to get nervous arround someone you love, she felt the same way arround Johnathan.

El had grown a lot closer with Nancy, especially as she was dating Mike. They had spent a lot of girl time together, gossiping, doing makeup and nails. Most of the time Max joined in too.

She ran into her room to get dressed. She put on her pair of blue denim dungarees, her yellow shirt and her red converse. She combed her longer hair untill the waves hung softly about her shoulders, put on some makeup (it used to be Nancy's) and asked Hopper if she could ride her new bike to Mike's house. She had been given the bike for a welcome to my family gift. It was a beautiful shade of glittery turquoise and had a purple bell. It was the same make as Mike's and they could ride on the bikes together, not leaving him the pressure of riding with her sat on the bike! She walked out onto the decking and where her bike was waiting for her. El threw her leg over the saddle and the bell tinkled.

" Ok, but be careful. And stick to the road!" Hopper was still overprotective after everything that El had gone through, but she liked how kind he was.

She pushed off the front step and wobbled down the makeshift path Hopper had constructed after the rain turned the woods into a quagmire. She turned onto the road only to hear the rattle of Max's skateboard rolling down the path.

"El!" Max waved, her long ginger hair flowing behind her as they picked up speed. Soon they rounded a corner and Mike's house came into veiw.

They crept arround the side of the house and parked their vehicles round the side. When I said parked I meant chucked into the perfectly trimmed bush! They walked back round discussing what they thought the letter had in store for all of them. Max knocked on the front door and waited patiently for Mike to come to the door. They were silent.

 **Sorry this is a short chapter but I promise that chapter three is double the length of this! Please share, save and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Acceptance

**Chapter 2 ~ Acceptance**

Mike opened the door and his face lit up at the sight of Eleven and Max stood on his doorstep.

"The others are here already, come on down" and he lead them down to the basement where Dustin, Lucas and Will were sat. They were tucking into a large plate of sweets: Nougat for Dustin, Chocolate for Max and Lucas, Humbugs for Will and gummy fried Eggos for El and Mike. They all had letters in their hands, except Max who was pulling it out of her pocket. They were the same as the one El had received earlier that morning. She only had one word on her lips,

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes El! We have all been accepted to Hogwarts! We can go to school in England together, there will not be any bullies like Troy there!" the enthusiasm on Mike's face was exhilarating. El smiled in relief that she was not the only person in Hawkins with powers she would no longer be the weird outcast!

Lucas was grinning at Max,

"Shall we research the houses and guess which one we will be in?"

Max replied with a nod and they all hovered round the new computer in the basement. El hung back. Had all that pain with Dr Brenner been because she shared a magical gift with multiple people? Why was she put through so much pain? Why? Her brain blurred and heat boiled up inside her. Smash! The vase on the table broke. Mike turned round and saw the blood dripping from her nose. The others were still engrossed with the computer and the prospect of becoming wizards.

With his arm around her shoulder, Mike took El upstairs to ask her what was wrong. He had a fair idea about Dr Brenner, so when she told him he was not surprised.

"We don't have to go, you know"

"But I want you to go, not to be held back by me. Again"

"When have you ever held me back?"

"I thought I had you back every day, stopping you from doing things because you have to look after me. All the time."

" I only looked after you because I WANTED to"

"Mike! Is that true?"

He put his hand on her shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes.

" Remember El, friends don't lie!"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. She wanted to go to Hogwarts and now she could go with Mike! They could have powers together! And all their friends could come with them.

Max and El went back to Hopper's house where they packed for the following weekend, when they were to get a plane to England, preparing to go to Hogwarts!


	3. Chapter 3 Off to England

**Chapter 3 ~ Off To England**

Max woke to the sound of her brother arguing with her dad. Just like normal. Today was the day that they would fly to England. Max's suitcase was at Eleven's place already so she silently slipped out the window, clutching the new skateboard her brother had given to her as a 'goodbye brat' present. It was much appreciated! El didn't live far away so Max ran there in her pyjamas (her clothes were all in her suitcase).

Hopper opened the door and eagerly invited Max in to prise El out of bed. Max had a tactic for getting El up. Coax her with Eggos! The second the smell of Eggos drifted into the room she sat, bolt upright, and ran into the kitchen.

"Max!" She yelled at the sight of her stood at the stove.

"Morning!" She said cheerily " Eggos?"

"Yes please!" She picked out her favourite plate from the cupboard and one for Max, then she sat down.

"Are you ready to fly to England?" Hopper waltzed over to the record player and put on a jaunty tune. He grabbed Max by her hand then spun her arround as she served up the breakfast. El giggled before wolfing down her food.

Then, alongside Max, she ran to her room to get dressed. Hopper had said to wear comfortable clothes so that's what they wore.

Max re-emerged in her tracksuit bottoms and her baggy jumper. Next to her stood El in a fluffy onsie! She looked adorable! Hopper wasn't pleased so Max helped her pick out some jeggings and a fluffy jumper. They were ready to go and see the boys.

Dustin had invited the boys round the previous night to pack for England. They were all at his house eating cerial, their suitcases at the front door, when El and Max arrived. They rushed out the front door and clambered into Hopper's van. Mike joined El in the front seats.

"Ready to get on the plane?" El nodded

"Remember, don't use your powers." Mike's face was serious now. El knew she couldn't use them. She pulled the most serious face she could muster and replied " I know Mike, I won't."

On the long journey songs were sung and jokes were told. Hopper sat smirking to himself at the jokes as he drove away from Hawkins.

Lucas was sat at the back with Max and after 2 hours of driving he tentatively put his arm arround her shoulder. To his surprise she lent her head on his and smiled up at him. He looked down and felt all warm inside. He liked her. She liked him. And now they were going to boarding school together. Max closed her eyes and fell asleep leaning on Lucas's shoulder and he leant against the window. A strong feeling of fullness overcame him as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Will and Dustin were snoring when El finally fell asleep. Mike was stroking her hair as she leaned on him. He was proud to love her and was sure she loved him too.

When they woke up they were at the airport, being shook awake by Hopper. They were going to get on the plane. After 2 lengthy hours of going through gates and bag checks they were ready to board the plane.

Hogwarts had supplied first class tickets so the kids all had a brilliant start to their first plane trip. Free champagne for Hopper and squash for them. There were televisions and massage chairs and private bedrooms and fancy staff! They took off and soared upward into the sky. El was ecstatic and almost exploding with happiness.

A tall man with a stern expression walked into the first class section. A blonde hostess walked over, "Hello, I am Lola , What is your name and how can I help you today?" The man replied with a grunt " I am Mr D. Hinston. I used to work at Hawkins Laboratory." With this he glanced at El who recognised him instantly. " I am looking for... The bathroom."

His eyes, once again, looked towards El. He had helped Brenner force her to open the gate, from which all of the troubles had begun. She remembered what Mike had said about using her powers. But this was different. He helped to hurt her Mama and hurt her afterwords. Her nose began to bleed as she picked up a fire extinguisher with her powers and chucked it at Hinston's head. He lay unconscious on the ground, the startled air hostess reaching down to help him.

Suddenly the plane jerked down and all the passengers screamed. An announcement explained that the plane was falling at a rapid pace towards the sea.

"El! You have to keep the plane going!" Mike sounded urgent. El furrowed her brow and the blood poored out her nose as she let out a wild scream. The plane continued to hurtle towards the Atlantic.

"Grab the chocolate pudding you stupid waitress!" Dustin yelled across the falling plane. She stumbled down the aisle and grabbed all 14 tins of chocolate pudding in the mini fridge. Mike cheered El on as the pilot also struggled to save the plane from doom. She gulped down a spoon as blood came from her ears and eyes. Just before the plane hit the water the nose lifted up and rose, peacefully, back up to the sky. El had saved the plane.

Hopper began to well up with pride. His adopted daughter had saved the lives of many, once again. He then rushed over to the limp body of El, slumped in a black leather massage chair. Dustin and Mike ran over too, preparing the chocolate pudding as they went. Mike fell to his knees beside her and held on to her hand. Her head rolled towards him and she managed a smile. He picked up the warm towelette and wiped the blood away from her face. Hopper and the others went off to get more towels to dry her face. Mike leant down and kissed El tenderly on her lips. She kissed him back. When they separated Mike stroked her hair as she fell asleep for a long needed rest. Hopper came in and sat beside her as Mike left. He pulled the curtain across in their sleeping compartment, and pulled the blind down on the window. He took her hand and she squeezed it back.

" Thanks, Dad" El muttered. Hopper was dumbstruck. A tear of happiness fell down his cheek and he grinned down at her.

Max's hands were shaking her when El woke up. They were in England. A kind hostess came and helped them take their luggage off the plane. Mike wandered over to El. He entwined his fingers with her's and Dustin and Will ran past them cooing and and making childish kissing noises. They walked out of the bustling airport and caught a taxi they were going to stay in a place called the leaky cauldron. It was meant to be a wizard hotel. 2 days there before their wizard shopping spree.


	4. Chapter 4 The Leaky Cauldron

Chapter 4 ~ the leaky cauldron

The taxi pulled up next to a large black building. A sign with a cauldron creaked and swung in the wind. The place blended into the city perfectly. If you were looking for the place you would have found it, if you weren't it was just another irrelevant building on the corner of a quiet road. The man stood by the old was quite the contrary. He was nearly 8 feet tall and had feet the size of coffee tables. His eyes were kind and sunken into his tanned face. A large black beard sprouted from his face, hiding his mouth. El thought he made Hopper look tiny!

"'Ello! Who are ye lot?" His voice was gruff with a northern accent.

"I am Jim Hopper, guardian of Mike, Dustin, Jane, Will, Max and Lucas."

"Oh! So ye all are the American lot eh? This be the leaky cauldron, the inn where you'se gonna be staying! I am Hagrid the groundskeeper and games master at Hogwarts!" His jolly expression made El giggle. He was a funny giant!

Hagrid lead them into the interior of the inn. There were small groups of old men in clocks gathered in corners, and the odd woman dotted around. There were brooms sweeping the floor with no one moving them, tea was making itself and beer being delivered to tables by flying. Then the idea struck them. This was no ordinary inn. They were all surrounded by wizards! All in large colourful cloaks and pointy hats. Three young people were sat in the corner. One was a girl with long wavy hair and a cheery smile, one was a boy with carrot colour hair and some second hand robes. The final boy had striking green eyes and round glasses. A scar like a lightning bolt was hidden beneath his wild jet black hair. Hagrid strode over to the group. The boy with the scar stood up and smiled.

" Hello Hagrid! How are you?" He sounded awfully posh and sophisticated with his British accent.

" 'Ello 'arry! How's it going? These be those American people I was tellin ye about."

" Oh! I wondered when you would be arriving! I am Harry Potter." At this the other two stood up.

" Er.. and I am Ron Weasley!" The ginger boy sounded a lot less posh.

" And I am Hermione Granger! So good to see some girls arround here! Please tell me, what are your names?" And there was the posh accent. El and Max smiled. Could this be their new friend?

" Hi! I am Max," she held out her hand but it wasn't taken by any of them.

" Max is a boys name innit?" Ron looked disgusted!

" So what? I want to be called Max cos I don't like my real name. Plus I can tell that Ron ain't your real name is it now?" Max had a stern look on her face. Her eyebrows were slanted angrily!

" Fine! My real name is Ronald." Max stifled a giggle but stopped when she saw how hurt Ron was.

"And mine is Maxine." She replied, not failing to notice their similar expressions.

"Well now that this short dispute is over how about we learn all of your names, while Hagrid fetches us a butter beer." Harry smiled and looked up at the 8ft tall man who grinned back at him.

"My pleasure! Jim, how about you come with me and we can catch up on some school business!" Hagrid sounded overjoyed as Hopper followed him to the bar. All the children sat down at the corner table.

"Ok, so we have Max here what about the rest of you?" Hermione was taking charge as she pointed towards Lucas.

"I am Lucas. What is it like being magic?" The rest of them blanked the question.

"I am Mike"

"Dustin! Prrrrr" he purred showing off his newly grown teeth

" Will."

"I am E... I mean Jane. Hopper is my dad!" She blurted as she blushed a right shade of scarlet.

Soon they were all chatting and guzzling down their butter beer. El couldnt help but notice the uncanny resemblance between Ron and Max. Soon they were shown their rooms, El and Max were in with Hermione, sleeping on separate 4-poster beds. The leaky cauldron was like a TARDIS! Harry,Will and Mike were in their own room, on single beds, which was conjoined with Ron, Dustin and Lucas' room. It was like a giant sleepover!

Max and El were getting into their pyjamas when Hermione walked in. She had heard Max call her El, not Jane.

" I thought your name was Jane! Were you lying because you stuttered over an E? Please fell me the truth!" She sounded hurt and betrayed. El sympathised and instantly looked at Max who's eyes were telling her to tell Hermione.

"Ok. My adopted name is Jane, but I am known to many as Eleven."

"Why?" El rolled up her sleeve and showed her the tattoo.

"How did you get that?" Hermione was utterly perplexed so El told her to sit down.

"Look, Hopper told me not to tell anyone but I don't want to betray you. Plus friends don't lie!" El looked slightly distressed as she prepared herself for what she was going to tell Hermione. Max looked over at Hermione who's eyes were egging El on to tell her what she meant. Max leant down beside El and helped her begin to explain.

They told her about the bad men and Hawkins Laboratory. How she escaped and was rescued by Mike. How Will got lost in the upside down and how she has a sister called Eight. How she and Mike kissed at the snow ball and Max filled them in on her kiss with Lucas. El began to cry excessively when she began talking about Mama and how she was tortured. Hermione put her arm arround her as Max went to get her bear that she had brought with her. When El calmed down she finished with how Hopper had helped her life improve in Hawkins.

Hermione was fascinated by how El used her powers. After they were all in their pyjamas and the boys were making hot cocoa downstairs, Hermione asked El for a demonstration. With less reluctance then Max thought there would be, El agreed!

She sat cross legged on the floor and looked over at the pile of books in the corner. A small stream of blood began to trickle from her nose as the books levitated steadily off the table. Hermione was shocked! El saw her expression and began to separate the books from each other, sending them all on different routes throughout the room. In a final florish she let them down back to the table, now in Alphabetical order. Max passed her a tissue as she wiped away the small nosebleed that was taking place. Hermione was speechless!

"So, is this what the bad men used to make you do?" Hermione asked

"Yes, and a lot worse as well, like I said they forced me to open the gate into the upside down and bring a lot of trouble and pain to Hawkins." She felt the lump in her throat rise up as she remembered the death of Barb.

"Oh. I didn't know it made you feel that way. I wouldn't of asked if I understood properly. I'm sorry." Hermione took El's hand

"Well, if it hadn't happened I could still be there. I wouldn't have met Mike and you Max and even dreamt of coming here!" She was beginning to giggle as the girls shared a group hug!

They clattered down the stairs after hearing a shout from Dustin calling them down for their cocoa. El was eager to try this 'cocoa' and wanted to see Mike again. The cocoa was far more extravagant than El had thought! It had foam with a large pile of cream sat on it. The cream was garnished with pink and white marshmallows the size of her fingernails and, to top it all off, a teeny umbrella which tropical colours and patterns.

They drank them sat on the broken down armchairs and sofas, that had a warming sense of home, infront of the open fire. El and Mike sat together on a red sofa underneath a blanket. The cocoa was delicious and they all finished it far to quickly because the second the last cup was empty, Hopper and Hagrid guided them upstairs to get into bed.

Dustin fell asleep almost instantly and so did the rest of the boys, but Hermione, Max and El were awake, using Hermione's wand and El's powers to make the books move about in total synchronization! They laughed away untill the morning sunlight began to glow through the curtains in their room. They settled down for a long sleep. Tomorrow they would go wizard shopping and buy things for Hogwarts! They couldn't wait.

 _ **Thanks for reading, please leave a review and if you have any ideas for the story, feel free to PM me! Don't forget to share with friends and new chalets on Wednesdays!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Diagon Alley

Chapter 5 ~ Diagon Alley

The midday sun was beating through the curtains in the rooms. All of the boys were downstairs shoveling down a full English before their wizard shopping day! Max, El and Hermione trundled down the stairs wrapped in blankets and rocking matching unicornslippers which were from the airport. Their hair looked like they had been dragged through a hedge backwards! Mike waved Eleven over to the seat next to him and passed her the plate of sausages. They laughed hysterically when Hopper pulled out his record and began the well known Hopper dance. With their laughter and playful mood echoing all around the Inn, they decided to run upstairs to get dressed for the big day ahead.

The boys re-emerged with their new clothes from their parents, a secret gift which was snuck, unbeknownst to them, into their suitcases before they left Hawkins. Max came down a new pair of converse, bright purple with silver laces, and her blue jeans and a top. Eleven was wearing a stunning pale blue dress with some white socks and some red converse boots, also with silver laces. Their hair was tied up in ponytails with bows that matched their new converses. Mike's cheeks flushed a bright shade of red as he saw her walk down the stairs. Eleven looked away smiling as he took her beautiful figure that perfectly fitted her new dress.

"Ready to go wizard shopping?" Mike asked as he took her dainty hand in his.

"Yes!" She said practically floating with excitement.

Hagrid led them to the garden of The Leaky Cauldron. It seemed very small, and they frowned. Maybe this had all been a joke. As all of their hope diminished, Hagrid tapped some bricks and they suddenly twirled away. They cleared to the side and gazed in awe at the sight in front of them. Hagrid smiled at the amazed expressions plastered across the faces of the children. Hopper however wasn't as surprised as he had been taken to Gringotts to get enough wizard cash for all of their supplies.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid threw up his arms as the children stared with amazement at the assortment of shops and carts lining the busy street. There were book shops, broom shops, joke shops, wand shops, food shops, and the looming shadow of Gringotts Bank. There were so many people, and Eleven shrank back from it all. She felt Mike's hand reach for hers, and she calmed down enough to manage a smile.

"All right ye young'uns. What are we getting first eh? 'ow about yer robes? C'mon, this way!" Hagrid strode off down the path and the others followed them, their eyes struggling to gulp down the array of colours and movements. They followed him to a large shop labled Madame Malkins. Inside were long black robes hung on mannequins arround the room, all with the same colours they were soon to know as the Hogwarts House Crest. The crest itself was embroidered on the robes.

"Ah! Hagrid, how wonderful it is to see you. Who do we have here?" A short woman with grey hair waddled over to them.

"'Ello Madame Malkins! These be the children I were tellin' ye about, the American ones. We need six robes for these guys!"

"Hmm... Shouldn't you lot be in Ilvermorny?" They shook their heads confused, what was Ilvermorny? "Ah, Mr. Dumbledoor must see something very special in you!" She nodded and clasped her hands, she fetched her tape measures, "Now, lets get started then!" She grabbed a stick and waved it in the air. Suddenly, the tape measures swirled and danced around in the room! They twisted and twirled their way around them, measuring their arms and legs and waist until they started to fidget. The tape measures serenely floated back over to the desk and Madame Malkins walked over to the hangers and pulled out the robes. Soon, next to each person, there hung a robe which was floating in mid air. The girls also had some skirts, tights and tops. Similarly, the boys had trousers instead. Hagrid gathered up all the clothes before descreetly handing over a large pile of money to the lady and walking out of shop back the the bustling street.

"Right you lot listen here, 'arry Ron and 'ermione will take 2 of you each around the shops and help get supplies for your first term at Hogwarts. Here is all yer money, this should get you everything you need." He handed over a bag of coins to each of the new wizards.

Harry took Dustin and Will over to Eyelops Owl Emporium and they entered, marvelling at the wonders of feathers and furs in the large, bright room. Ron took Lucas and Mike over to Flourish and Blotts where there were shelves upon shelves of books for spells, potions, astronomy, duelling and millions of textbooks for each and every class. Ron looked down at the list of books they had to get and prepared himself mentally for the immense task to come. Hermione escorted Max and El over to Potages Cauldron Shop, there were dingy cauldrons scattered in the the dingy room. Some were large enough to hold Hagrid!

Harry helped Will and Dustin select their new friends, they had owls of all breeds with white feathers, brown feathers, and even coloured feathers! There were cats of all shapes and sizes, and in the corner a small box of green slimy toads was perched on a rickety stool. One toad was black and had streaks of red. It reminded Dustin of his previous friend, D'Artagnan. He picked it up and smiled.

"This looks just like Dart! Hey there little guy..." He whispered, carrying him over to the counter and placing him in a little plastic tub. Harry handed over the money as Will brought over a jet black owl on his arm.

"Her name is Demi! She is so beautiful isn't she!" He began to stroke her glossy beak as Harry handed the old man yet another clump of cash. Harry himself chose a beautiful snow owl called Hedwig. With owls in cages, and toad in box, they wandered out into the sunlight.

"Wow! Look over there! Look at all those interesting gadgets, can we go?" Dustin was grinning as he pointed to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, a shop containing a large number of golden gizmos and gadgets. There were spinning circles, wobbling boxes andgiant telescopes in the window.

"Sure!" Harry grinned as they walked over to it. He was looking forward to going to Quality Quidditch Supplies himself, but they could go later.

Lucas and Mike were immensely discussing their girlfriends as they picked out their books. Suddenly they both turned to face Ron and asked, simultaneously,

"Who do you like?" Ron stuttered at this question before whispering "Hermione."

Lucas and Mike looked at each other and sniggered.

" It's really obvious by the way!" Lucas told him.

Ron blushed at this comment before walking over to the counter to put down yet another pile of books. That was all of them. Ron handed over far more money than he had expected the books to cost. Before placing them in some bags and walking out of the shop, Ron was still shocked at how he admitted to liking Hermione so easily. Ron hadn't expected for Lucas to be so blunt, and now he felt scared. They could tell Hermione couldn't they? He pushed these thoughts aside and walked out of the shop. Mikehad already left and was looking over at a little shop called Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. The small red building looked warm and welcoming.

" What is an A...Apot-hec-ary?" Lucas stuttered over the word and Ron tried to hide his laughter.

"It's called an Apothecary. It's where you get your potions ingredients. Us first years only need a few things as the rest is supplied by school." He looked down at the list which only had a couple of ingredients.

"Well then, why don't we go and get them while we are here!" Mike smiled and walked over to the small shop. As he pushed through the door, a small silver bell tinkled notifying the owner that there were customers. As their eyes adjusted to the gloom they were able to make out rows and rows upon shelves and shelves of glass jars. Some had coloured jelly, others had a translucent liquid holding petrified bees or fermented mandrake root. In the corner a hunched man emerged from the dark and said, "How may I help you today?" His brown teeth flashed in a sliver of light.

"Um, I was, we were, uh... We were looking for some ingredients." Mike stumbled over the words as this man looked deeply into his eyes.

"And what would they be?" The hunched man said in a croaky voice.

"Well, we have our list and we need some pickled pond weed, some fermented dragon blood and some flibber tongue, please!" Ron seemed way more at ease than the other two in this shop.

"Is that you Ron? My word you have grown, wait here and I will fetch those for you. Please feel free to have a lollipop!" The man hobbled away as the boys picked up some brown lollipops. Lucas sniffed at it and gagged. Ron nudged him and he reluctantly licked it. He was surprised when it tasted like strawberries. When he returned all the boys teeth were different colours from the flavoursome sweets. Ron handed over a few coins and took the jars in a cute wicker basket.

Hermione and Max were searching for El in the cauldron shop. They heard a giggle coming from one of the large cauldrons and saw her hiding in one of the arched sides. They picked out the 14 inch cauldrons specified on the list. They played before leaving then went on their way to do some other wizard shopping, like going to the joke shop! They picked out a love potion and some funny sweets along with some smoke crystals! These would be very useful!

They all met up again at the Leaky Cauldron, after depositing all of their new items in their rooms, ready to go to Ollivanders. Even though they were all shattered from the shopping spree, the excitement overwhelmed their bodies so much so that they ran full pelt down the alley to their destination. A small girl with blonde hair left the shop as they walked in. She was practically glowing with happiness. They saw a small long box in her hand contain her wand. She was clutching it protectively as they stared at her.

"Harry?" The small man with millions of wrinkles peered down from a ladder at them.

"Hello Mr Ollivander! We have some customers!" He gestured towards the Americans.

"Hmmm. You first!" He pointed at Dustin who introduced himself dramatically. Mr Ollivander handed him a pearwood wand with a gryffin tail core. He gave it a swish and golden sparks came out of the end before wrapping themselves arround him, lifting him off the ground. Mr Ollivander smiled and handed over the box. Dustin stepped over to the side of the room.

"Me next!" Will jumped up and enthusiastically. The first wand exploded a book, the second smashed a vase. He took a Dark willow wand with a unicorn core and waved it. A cloud of navy smoke puffed out and formed a rhino on the floor. The rhino stood up and galloped into the wall where it scattered into millions of miniscule gems on the floor. Mr Ollivander smiled gravely. No wand head ever sold had produced such dark magic at first wave as that. Was this a sign of the wizard Will would become?

"Let me try!" Lucas leant up against the counter as he was passed a wand. It was an odd shape and was very crooked but he gave it a wave. All of the windows shattered and a cold wind flew through the shop. Lucas hurriedly put it back on the counter and took the next wand.

"Apple wood with dragon heartstring, an unusual combination but we'll see." Mr Ollivander muttered as he passed it to Lucas. He swished the wand and a teal bird fluttered out of the wand, putting the windows back in place and picking up all the mislaid wand boxes arround the shop and sorting the shelves. The teal bird then flew gracefully over to Lucas' shoulder, perched on it before disappearing. He smiled gleefully and took the wand.

"Can I please go next?" Mike said politely as he took the wand. It had small engravings of bats on the side. He gave it a swoosh and nothing happened. He frowned and his smile melted almost into tears. He put the wand down on the desk and picked up another. He tried another and yet again nothing happened. He was about to cry but he couldn't let El see him like this. He took a deep breath and picked up one more wand. This was acacia wood and had a coral core. He waved it and a bright red light and his curls stood on end. His feet were lifted off the ground in a soft maroon glow and he smiled ecstatically! He was a true wizard! He had a wand now and he could go to Hogwarts!

"Max?" Lucas looked over at her and her smiled. The first wand set fire to a piece of paper. The second put it out. The third nearly killed a passer by on the street and the fourth drenched them all. The fifth was cherry blossom wood with veela hair core. Max waved it and an orange dragon flew out, radiating it's heat and drying the shop. It twirled in the air and fireworks set off on its hair and twinkled brightly against the dull roof of the shop. It swooped down and flew through the floor. Max giggled hysterically and looked over at El. She was the only one without a wand.

"Can I speak to you Mr Ollivander? In private?" El looked up at the old man then at Mike who smiled encouragingly before leading the others out of the shop.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Mr Ollivander was sweetly concerned.

"I am not sure I need a wand," she looked at the sleeve where the tattoo was hidden. " I can already use my powers." She didn't know how that sounded but instantly felt understood as she saw his kind eyes twinkle.

"Are you able to show me? I may be able to help!" He said, clearly engrossed by the thought of magic being cast without a wand. El nodded her head and focussed on a wand in the corner. It flew about the room and danced as she picked up more to join it in a synchronised routine. She saw Mr Ollivanders face glow! She sent all the wands into a nose dive and stopped them just before they hit the floor. She gathered them in her hands and placed them all on the counter.

"Do you see what I mean? I am not so sure I need a wand after all." El said feeling most disheartened. She saw the corners of his mouth curve upwards and her heart rate slowed. She discreatly wiped the blood from her nose on her jumper.

"I have only seen one other like this! Could it be? No! It is?" He muttered quietly scanning the shelves.

"What do you mean?" El was confused and tried not to sound desperate for an answer.

"Show me your arm!" He was far too enthusiastic. El carefully showed him the arm without the tattoo. She furrowed her brow and looked up at him.

"My name is Jane by the way." She hoped he would forget about her secret and engage in a different subject.

"Well Jane, please show me your other arm!" He said desperately. El reluctantly lifted her other sleeve to show her tattoo to him.

"Jane. That is your adopted name isn't it? Did they know you as Eleven?" She nodded and flushed, scared they he knew Brenner.

"I have only seen one person like you before. He was long before your time. He was known as One. Others called him Salazar. He became a bad wizard and he had a certain type of wand. I think I have one other of the same type." He wandered to a corner of the room lit dimly by a green light. He grabbed a box and walked back. Eleven could see her friends peering through the glass at the happenings inside the shop. She took the wand and waved it like she saw Hermione do back at The Leaky Cauldron. Dark green sparks flew like a tornado arround her and picked her whole body up before the green turned to gold. And lowered her down, sending a powerful blast of magic penetrating the walls. Max's jaw dropped and El smiled. She took the wand and invited the others back in. Harry, Ron and Hermione handed over the lasts of their money and they walked back up to The Leaky Cauldron, ready for a nice drink and time for some dinner. It was already 7 o'clock!

El wondered how their time at Hogwarts would be. After all they were leaving tomorrow and had to get mentally prepared for the term ahead. She couldn't wait to board the Hogwarts express and discover what the term had in store for her and her friends!


	6. Chapter 6 Platform 9 3 4

Chapter 6 ~ Platform 9 3/4

The rain was pattering loudly on the dirty window when Dustin opened his eyes. He looked over to where Ron and Lucas were. Lucas was sat up in his pyjamas and Ron was snoring away, his ginger hair sticking about all over the place! He smiled at Lucas who glanced in the corner of the room. Dustin looked over. Their bags were stacked in the corner, ready to go to the train station. Lucas looked over at Ron and then at Dustin. They knew what to do so they grabbed their pillows and screamed

"Pillow fight!" To which Ron woke up. They hurtled at one another. They fought untill there were tears of laughter at their eyes. Soon one of the pillows exploded and they were showered with white feathers. They collapsed with laughter, feathers stuck in their hair! Harry, Mike and Will ran in after hearing all the noise through the walls. The boys on the floor smiled and soon there were the feathers of 6 exploded pillows laying like snow on the beds.

"I think we should get dressed!" Harry said, quite out of breath.

"You don't say?" Ron remarked and they were soon laughing just as hard as before!

Hermione woke to the sound of people walking arround the room. When she opened her eyes she saw both Eleven and Max meandering about the room, packing things into bags and suitcases.

"El, Max, what are you doing up?" She murmured sitting up in bed.

"Well, today we have to catch a train. The ONLY train which enables us to get to school. I think we should start packing." Max said grinning at Hermione and managing to stifle a laugh. Hermione's hair was like a lion's mane from her being asleep. She wiped her face and rolled reluctantly out of bed. They got dressed, feeling the excitement hung arround the room like a drape.

The living room was lit with bright candles and there was a full English layed gracefully on the table. Some of the boys were down already but as they tucked into the food the rest emerged from the gloom. There was a lot of laughter and excitement surrounding the table and soon they had to collect their bags and make their way down to the taxi waiting on the corner of the street.

One at a time they clambered into the taxi, saying goodbye to Hooper.

"El." He had tears in his eyes as he pulled her bags into the boot. She was holding her cat in her arms and letting a single tear roll down her cheek. She placed the cat into a basket before putting her in the taxi. She stood back up and looked at Hopper as more tears began to fall.

"Dad!" She cried, wrapping her arms arround her adopted father. He hugged her back, comforting her sobs and stroking her hair. Wishing that she could be coming back to Hawkins with him. He looked at his watch and realised the time. She had to go. He picked her up and helped her into her seat. Mike put his arm round her before they left. Hopper shut the door staring at her tear stained face as the taxi pulled away. He sighed and watched the car untill it was no longer in view. He returned to the pub.

They arrived at the train station and as soon as they saw it their mouths dropped open. The ceilings were as high as the clouds, and huge archs curved around the platforms. Then there was a huge screeching sound and they spun around to face platform 9. A huge train just pulled in from it's journey back from Birmingham. But, they were even more shocked when Harry said they weren't getting on one of these trains. They looked down at Thier tickets and caught sight of the platform number of Thier train... But it was impossible! They needed to go to Platform 9 3/4! They looked at the others, dumbstruck. How? And that was when Harry showed them how to get there. Through a wall!

He squared himself up to the wall and ran full pelt down the platform. Straight at the wall! And then he disappeared into it.

A hand shot out from where he entered and beconed them in. Ron went first, scared that if he didn't Hermione would think he was a wuss. Hermione say the shocked look on the gangs faces and assured them that it was safe if they had all received a letter. Which they had. She took El's hand and they sensibly and calmly submerged themselves in the wall. There was a few seconds of darkness before they appeared on the wizarding platform. On the wall was a red sign. It had the numbers 9 3/4 emblazoned on it with gold letters. The others came through, laughing at the extraordinary affair of walking through a wall.

A long steam engine rolled into the station. It had the Hogwarts crest on the black drivers cab. A long chain of red carriages stretched out as far as the eye could see. A plump station master waddled over to the group of friends, standing in awe of the train.

"Hello there! Can I take your bags and find you a large carriage at the back of the train?" He smiled softly.

"Um, yes please! That would be a great help!" Harry looked up at the man. He waddled away and children followed closely behind him. They passed hundreds of carriages before there was one of a substantial size. The station master yanked the door open and let them inside. With some help they loaded their giant trunks onto the bag racks.

"I am Bob by the way!" The station master smiled before he plodded off down the corridor.

"Thanks Bob!" They chourised, poking their heads out of the door.

Soon they were chatting and laughing and gobbling down sweets. The train raced through the countryside which became a blur of verdant foliage. El held Mike's hand and fell asleep, leaning on the window. The time passed quickly as the school came closer and closer, and Hopper was further and further from them. Hermione stood up in the carriage and announced

"We should probably get into our robes now, we are only 20 minutes away!" Her eyes were sparkling as she reached for her robes.

The train puffed into the dark station. A battered sign wore the name Hogsmead. There were boats down by the river and stood by them was an extremely tall man.

"Hagrid!" All the children ran to him, almost knocking the burly man over with a cascade of affection.

"Ello there! 'arry, Ron 'ermione, Max, Jane, Will, Mike, Lucas and Dustin. There area lot of ye now!" He laughed at his own supposed joke.

"What are these boats doing here Hagrid?" Will asked curiously.

"Well. This is 'ow yer gonna get to the school." He grinned and handed them a few oars.

"Oh no!" Max said. She was known by the others to get seasick. They had found this out when they went on a boat to a lake near their home. It didn't go so well. Lucas sensed something was wrong and took her hand in his. He helped her on board and comforted her all the way

The rest of them boarded the boats which were long and resembled Viking longboats. A pole with an oil lamp emitting a yellow light. They took their seats, three or four to a boat. They split up and rowed across the black lake towards a reflection. Max felt her sickness fade away as she looked up. Towering over the lake was an old building with amazing turrets and high looming walls. It was the castle!

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter please leave a review!**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Great Hall

Chapter 7 ~ The Great Hall.

Hagrid led all of the first years into a large entrance porch. There were three magestic arches outlining 2 golden doors. These doors had intricate carvings of shape shifters, mythical creatures and four wizards. The students stared, transfixed by the doors. A sharp voice averted their attention to a witch, stood decked out in green velvet robes and some square glasses.

"Hello first years! I am Professor McGonagall and I welcome you warmly to this school. Your bags have been taken to your dorms and so has all your hand luggage," At this everyone gasped to see that their small bags of sweets or trinkets had disappeared.

"Through these doors is where you will meet the headmaster and be sorted into your houses. There are four houses as represented by these four wizards," she gestured towards the four wizards on the doors. "There is Godrick Gryffindoor. A brave wizard. Helga Hufflepuff one of the kindest. Rowena Ravenclaw, the intelligent. And last there was Salazar Slytherin, the slightly darker of the four. These were the four founders of our school and we respect them by naming our houses after them." With that she flung her hands forwards and the doors flew open, revealing the amazing hall.

The floor was paved in polished grey stone that gave a warm touch to the vast room. There were four long tables stretching the length of the room and a fifth at the end on a raised platform. On the walls were four tapestries, at the end of each table. They were the animals which made up the Hogwarts crest. These indicated which table was with which house. As McGonagall lead them down the hall they could see hundreds of candles floating about 4 meters in the air and still a substantial way from the ceiling. The ceiling was amazing. You could see millions of stars, just as if you were looking up at the night sky. They stared at the mystical clouds floating aimlessly below the ceiling.

"It's bewitched! I read about it in Hogwarts; A History" Hermione smiled while informing her friends of the wizardry taking place before their eyes.

Multiple stone fireplaces were situated around the room with blazing fires that burned bright orange, lighting up the hall. Giant paintings were placed on the walls. The pictures had decorative people smiling cheerfully down at them. Lucas looked up and one of them waved. He stood gaping at the woman in the picture. They spun their heads arround, desperately trying to take in all of the amazing sight. Professor McGonagall stopped them before they reached a raised platform where the teachers were sat.

"One by one I will call your names and you will come up and sit on this stool," she gestured towards a stool with a rotten hat perched on top of it. "This hat will sort you into your houses and you will join them at your designated tables." They all looked back at the four tables.

"First is Mr Ronald Weasely." McGonagall said and picked up the hat...

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **I am really sorry that I haven't uploaded recently because I have been busy with exams. I hope I can get back to my normal schedule soon. Thanks for reading and please share!**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Sorting Hat

Chapter 8 ~ The Sorting Hat

Ron took a few hesitant steps up to the stool. He sat down, staring at all the people. He could see his brothers, Fred and George and Percy who was now a prefect. He saw all the gnarled smiles of the Slytherins, the cunning eyes of the Ravenclaws and the kind faces of the Hufflepuffs. He wriggled awkwardly on the stool as McGonagall placed that hat on his head. It jerked about and made him jump.

"Well I know exactly what I should do for you!" The hat began to talk out of a large crease in the worn out fabric.

"You are a Weasely! How about Gryffindoor!" Ron smiled and was welcomed to the table by warm cheers. He was glad to be in the same house as the rest of his family had for generations.

McGonagall called out other names and soon Lucas stepped up to the platform. He could feel the blood pumping in his ears and the noise of loud students was drowned out by his own heartbeat. However he projected confidence and Max smiled up at him. She felt her stomach flutter as she saw her boyfriend march up there.

Before the hat even touched his head the hat called out " Ravenclaw!" Lucas smiled. He hoped Max was chosen to be there with him. He went and sat at the long table where he sat next to another first year with a cheesy smile.

The sorting ceremony lasted for ages. The adrenalin left pumping round at an alarming rate. Hermione was last. Harry, Ron, Mike and El were in Gryffindoor, Max and Lucas in Ravenclaw and Dustin and Will were in Hufflepuff. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were in Slytherin. Hermione crossed her fingers and she sat cautiously on the little wooden stool. She could feel her chest getting tighter as she took in sharp, nervous breaths. The hat felt strange on her head! It was wiggling round and making up its hypothetical mind.

"Gryffindoor!" The hat shouted sending a joyous cheer out through the Great Hall. Hermione looked down at the table. Her other friends were there! She felt an enormous wave of relief swept of her as she perched next to Ron.

On the podium, an older wizard stood up. He was at the center of the staff table and had long plum robes with golden moons and stars embroidered in a fabric that seemed to glow. He rose up above the table and landed, smoothly, at the golden eagle stand. The stand had candles dripping in what seemed like years of wax. The old wizard looked over the eagle at the school and smiled, his soft eyes glistening behind his half-moon glasses. His silver beard glistened from the light of the candles and his long white hair shone, giving off a radiation of joy. His wrinkled face was creased with previous signs of laughter and happiness. This was Professor Dumbledore.

"Welcome, first years to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry!" He gestured to the sky and the bewitched ceiling began to spin and spiral, displaying the galaxies and stars that float above the school.

"I can't tell you how overjoyed I am to see such young faces full of such potential arrive at my school tonight. Now I must stress that the dungeons are strictly out of bounds. This means Professor Snape has moved his office, and Filch his office to the empty classrooms at the bottom of the transfiguration tower. Those classes may be moved to the Great Hall at certain times of the day." His face had fallen to a serious tone but began to rise after his speech, a smile curving up at the edge of his lips until his whole body was smiling.

"All that is left to say now is: LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" and with two sharp claps the tables were filled with vibrant food and the hall filled with an aroma so amazing it would've made ones mouth water, 100 meters away! The hall echoed with squeals of delight and gasps of happiness as the school made their way through the enormous amount of food.

Will looked around and felt an immense warmth that he had been missing since his dad left. He truly felt like he belonged here and hoped that things were finally looking up. He looked around the hall and smiled at some of the other first years. Soon he relaxed and began to talk to those around him, laughing untill his stomach hurt. He was still laughing when the food was gone and there were tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and instructed the prefects to take everyone to their common rooms and settle in for their first night at the castle. The tables emptied one at a time as the houses were lead out of the hall...

 _ **I apologise for not uploading in so long but here it is! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave feedback and positive comments below!**_


End file.
